


Body Language

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	1. Chapter 1

Peter第一次带Tony回家是个雨天。纽约前一晚下了场淋漓大雨，直到第二天早上Peter给Tony打电话叫他起床时，窗外的雨倒是小了些，不过没停，Peter裹着被子趴在床上和Tony小声地说着话。

他前一晚上告诉了May今天会带一个同学到家里来，不过Peter还没能有勇气到直接告诉他婶婶Tony是他男朋友，他只是说是关系很好的同学。May从来都很希望Peter能多交些朋友，她总担心Peter会因为太内向而不受欢迎。所以他婶婶听了Peter的话以后，很高兴地起了个大早，准备做一些蛋糕和饼干。

男生的声音在电话里听起来要比现实中低沉一点，和Peter相比起来要成熟得多，完全不像个青少年。Peter在电话里听见Tony那边传来了几声汽车鸣笛声，似乎是已经在赶过来的路上了。可是窗外下着雨，淅淅沥沥，让Peter整个人都懒洋洋的不想动。Tony听见了Peter打哈欠的声音，在电话那边笑着叫他的名字，从Peter叫到Petey，最后又变成了Piggy。

 

Peter一边反驳他一边从从床上坐起来穿衣服，窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声通过话筒传了过去，Peter用下巴夹着手机把它磕在肩膀上和Tony说话，而电话那头的人忽然问他现在是不是在穿衣服。

其实Peter那时候已经穿好了衣服——一件普通的短袖和一条不过膝的运动短裤，但是Peter停下了动作，听着话筒里Tony规律的呼吸声，Peter鬼使神差地说道：“我才起床。昨天……昨天太困了，不知道把衣服放到哪里去了。”

电话那边的人明显顿了一下，“所以你现在什么都没穿？”

Peter偷笑了一下，然后唔了一声，“我睡觉不喜欢穿衣服……”

“好了，好了。”Peter听见Tony的呼吸急促起来，“你再说下去我都要有画面了。”  
Peter脸颊烫热起来，可他存心想和Tony装一装傻，于是他又问：“你要有什么画面了？我没穿衣服和你打电话这事很奇怪吗？”

“好啊，Peter Parker，你是故意的，是不是？”Tony这回不上他的当了，Peter听见他在电话那边深深呼吸了一次，然后说：“小朋友，你等着。”

电话被Tony一下子挂掉了，Peter拿着手机笑到肚子疼。直到May又敲门催促了他一次，Peter才跳起来去浴室洗漱。

Tony准时到了Peter家门口，May正忙着把烤好的核桃红枣面包从烤箱里拿出来，Peter穿上拖鞋毛毛躁躁地跑到门口去，脚踝一不小心碰到了茶几凸起的圆角疼得他眼角泛出泪花。门一打开，Tony看见的就是泪汪汪的Peter，男孩拧开了门锁先弯下腰去摸自己的脚踝，单腿一蹦一跳地坐回了沙发，随意地指了下沙发正中间属于宾客的位置让Tony坐下。

但是Tony挨着他坐了下来，主动先和正在厨房中忙碌的May问了声好，而Peter捂着脚坐在沙发上直抽冷气，这地方皮肉最薄，被撞到了也最疼。Tony无奈地掰开Peter的手指去看他撞红了的骨节，一块无比清晰的淤红横陈在男孩细白的脚腕上。

Tony啧了一声，有些心疼，说话不自觉地带着点指责意味：“你怎么弄到的？”

“还不是为了给你开门……”

“这话听起来好像怪我了？”Tony好笑地按住Peter去揉他的头发，男孩顾忌着他婶婶就在厨房里，连挣扎也不敢发出大的声音来。Tony看他这样躲躲闪闪的样子心里忽然生出了一些糟糕的主意，他按着Peter的肩膀俯到他耳朵边上：“Petey，你婶婶能听到我们说话吧？而且你应该不想让她知道我们在做什么吧……”

Tony说话间离他越来越近，他半垂着眼睛紧紧盯着Peter的嘴唇，眼神里满满都是毫不掩饰的欲望。而Peter屏住了呼吸一动也不敢动，直到Tony低下头吻住了他。Peter被Tony按在沙发扶手上，而沙发靠背完全成为了遮蔽物，在厨房的May看不见他们在做什么。

Tony的吻很热情，男生一只手捏着他的后颈，迫使着Peter不得不抬起头来接受这个吻，Peter起先还把手放在Tony的肩膀上想要推开他，但是吻着吻着他就忘记了这回事，反而把手环到了Tony的颈后。

Peter一边和Tony接吻一边还要注意着厨房里May的动静，不过她婶婶似乎在和隔壁的太太打电话，说话的声音时大时小，大概没心思注意客厅里。明明是在自己家里，Peter心跳快得就好像自己正暴露在众目睽睽之下，他紧张极了，生怕会被May发现，可这种焦虑的情绪却让他想要和Tony吻得更深。

在Peter忍不住发出了几声闷哼时，Tony终于停下了吻，而Peter被他吻得脑袋晕乎乎的，只愣愣看着Tony直起身又握住他的脚踝。Tony看他这幅迷迷糊糊的样子有心要逗他，男生暧昧挑眉一笑，然后将他的腿往旁边打开，吓得Peter一下子清醒了过来，赶忙抓住了Tony的手想要制止他：“Tony！你、你——现在不行！”

Tony笑着低下头，认真地在Peter脚踝上吻了一下，嘴唇正好落在那块淤红上。然后抬起头来，看着Peter的眼睛，问：“不痛了吧？”

——天啊，别说什么疼不疼了。Peter现在心里甜得简直能滴出蜜来。

厨房里May说话的声音终于停了下来，Peter飞快地收回了腿，而Tony只是捏了一把他的脸就放开了他。

两个青少年肩膀挨着肩膀地坐在一起，May从厨房端出来刚做好的甜点，Tony倒是很嘴甜地夸May，说他从来没见过到了May这个年纪还这么漂亮的婶婶，看起来毫不认生。倒是Peter坐在一边脸红得不成样子，好像来见家长的不是Tony而他一样。

Peter乖乖地啃着May做的小饼干，怀里还拿了个抱枕，还是刚才Tony塞给他的，为了要他遮住自己起了点反应的地方。Peter把手放到Tony背后暗自掐了一把，趁May不注意小声和他说：“你完了，我会报复你的。”

Tony吃痛一皱眉，但还是笑着回击，“奉陪到底，Mr.Parker。”

May和他们随意地聊了一会儿，看两个青少年坐在沙发上也无所事事，便让Peter领着Tony去他的房间了。心怀鬼胎的两人一前一后进了房间，Peter的心嘭嘭直跳，他几乎能预示到关上房门后可能会发生什么。可是他一点也不害怕，甚至隐约有些期待。

门才落上锁，Peter便被Tony抵在门板上深深吻住了，一门之隔还能听见May在客厅走动的声音，而门背后的Peter闭上眼睛和Tony吻到几乎要忘记了自己身在何处。Tony的手从短袖下摆伸进去，带着可感而知的急躁在抚摸着他的身体，男生的手掌心汗津津的，在年轻的身体上留下了湿润的触感。

Tony试探着用指腹去摩擦男孩胸前那一点，Peter在亲吻中急促的喘息了一声，Tony从来没听见过Peter发出这样的声音。这听起来都有点不像平时的他了，Peter的声音总像是没过变声期那么稚嫩，永远像是天真又纯净的阳光。可刚才他的那声喘息听起来是柔软的、甜蜜得不可思议的，带着一种独有的情欲味道，像是从Tony梦里的想象中跑出来的。

这让他想要听见Peter发出更多这样的声音。Tony大胆地把拇指放到了男孩已经挺立起来的乳粒上，一次又一次刻意揉弄着。可Peter从来没受过这样的刺激，他躲闪着弓起身体想要逃开这种陌生的碰触。Tony咽了咽口水，停止了接吻转而去亲吻男孩汗湿的鬓角，他其实还不太懂得要怎么取悦男孩的身体，Tony完全是凭直觉在亲吻着Peter，嘴唇从耳朵移到下颌，又落在男孩颈侧。

而Peter一次又一次发出那种好听的喘息声，为了不让May听见，Peter只能咬着嘴唇把大部分声音吞进喉咙里，但是这样若有若无的压抑感却让他的声音听起来更糟糕了，更像是那种时候才会发出来的声音。

Tony在他一边吻他一边叫他的名字，一遍又一遍地问他现在是什么感觉，Peter闭着眼睛摇头说不知道，身体深处摇摆起一阵令他战栗的快感，让Peter的脑子糊成了一片，找不出任何形容词。

Tony深吸一口气拉高了Peter的短袖，将边沿揉成一团要Peter咬住不让它掉下来，他盯着男孩胸前被他揉成了红色的两点，那里因为摩擦而微微的红肿起来，连带着周围一片皮肤都透出了好看的红色。Tony心神一动，低下头张嘴含住了一颗，Peter的呼吸一下子顿住了，Tony也先是愣了一下，接着试探性地用舌尖顶住那一点拨动了一下。

男孩立刻发出了一声类似于啜泣的喘息声，Peter嘴里咬着衣服使得那种声音变得很小声，但是Tony还是听见了。他无师自通地含住它吮吸起来，毫无规律的动作让Peter忍不住扭动起来，男孩抱住了Tony的头想要推开他，却在Tony下一次用舌尖挑动那一点时软了动作，最后变成手掌搭在他脑后，不知道是想要推开还是想要更多。

Peter小声的喘息着，他不敢发出太大的声音，只能靠在Tony身上无意识地扭动着身体来疏解自己的欲望。Tony顺势用膝盖顶开他的腿，腿根发软的Peter乖乖地打开了双腿，任由Tony抬起他的腿环到了自己腰后，Peter甚至还贴在Tony身上有一下没一下地顶腰，试图以此来缓解他下身的硬痛。

Tony忽然一把抱起了他，两个青少年跌跌撞撞的接吻，走到床边时还不小心磕到了一声双层床的楼梯，紧接着两人又一起重重倒在木板床上，发出了老大一声响。两人顿时停下了动作，紧张地对视了一眼。

客厅里的电视声音也一下子停了，May大声地问，“那是什么声音？”

“NOTHING!”

Peter红着脸大喊，一边抬起腿埋怨地想踢Tony一脚，而男生笑着躲开的同时趁Peter毫无防备将他扑倒在了床铺上，两人同样蓬勃的器官隔着几层薄薄的布料正亲密地挨在一起。

“把裤子脱了好不好，嗯？”Tony低下头用鼻尖去蹭Peter的耳朵，手掌按到男孩小腹上，让薄薄的布料显出了器官的形状。Peter徒劳地摇头，其实他心里根本不是想要拒绝，可他又不好意思真的一点头就答应Tony。而Tony是了解他的，男生咬着他的耳朵低声笑了，他压在Peter身上一边吻着他，手一边伸到了他双腿中间，指腹隔着内裤轻轻划过会阴处，问他：“不脱是不是？”

Peter偏过头不肯回答他的问题，耳朵一片通红。Tony咬了一口他的鼻尖，手从男孩的内裤边沿摸了进去，准确地握住了因为充血而分量十足的器官，并且毫无意外的摸到了一手湿滑。Peter抬起手想要挡住自己的脸，因为他发现自己已经不知道要怎么控制表情了，Tony恶意的抚弄让他无法冷静，Peter张着嘴喘息，根本不知道自己看向Tony的眼神中正含着浓浓的欲望。现在的Peter完全是一种天然的性感，明明他什么都不懂、明明他青涩得连引诱都还没学会，可Tony觉得他比任何成人杂志或者影像中精心布置过的裸露画面都要迷人。

Tony拉开他的手，将指腹上沾到的前液全部抹在了Peter嘴唇上，男孩被他吻得嘴唇发红，而且有些微微的肿，Peter或许真的被情欲冲昏了头，他下意识地伸出舌头来舔掉了嘴唇上的湿滑液体，全然不知自己到底吃了些什么东西进去。Tony呼吸一置，握住Peter的手腕把男孩的手放到了自己的牛仔裤拉链上，Tony一边吻着Peter的嘴唇一边和他说话：“Babe，用手帮帮我，好不好？”

Tony的声音在亲吻间隙里听起来黏糊糊的，好像扔到糖浆里泡过一样，连带着把Peter的脑子和羞耻心一起黏住了，让他根本找不出拒绝的理由来。Peter迷迷糊糊地解开了牛仔裤的扣子，他隔着内裤也能感受到手下的器官胀硬得吓人，Peter连给自己用手的经验都很少，在遇见Tony以前他也没真的对什么人产生过什么欲望。可刚才光是沙发上和Tony接了个吻，他就已经硬得不可思议了。Peter带着好奇和试探，隔着内裤在蘑菇状顶端磨蹭了一下，惹得Tony低沉的喘息了一声，Peter紧张的收回了手，但是Tony按住他的手，在他耳边轻声说：“继续。”

而Tony的手也在继续着他的动作，两个人互相抚摸着对方的身体，Peter穿的是他在运动课上常穿的运动短裤，宽松又质料柔软，Tony随手就能将它掀到腿根。但是男生恶趣味地给他拉好了裤脚，手从腰线摸进去放到男孩内裤里，然后拨开内裤一边，让男孩的性器从一边裤管里露了个鲜红头部出来。Tony还非让Peter自己抬起头来看——这画面怎么看怎么色情，远比Peter起初干脆脱掉这条裤子要糟糕得多。

可惜他现在后悔已经来不及了，Tony抵着他的肩膀让他动弹不得，指腹灵巧地扫过性器敏感的顶端，又圈住柱身上下动作起来，Peter被快感逼得在床铺上不断地扭动，想要合拢腿，但他这么做的结果只是将半跪在他双腿之间的Tony圈得离他更近了。Peter无意识地随着Tony的节奏握住男生的性器一起动着，这对于Peter来说实在是太刺激了，虽然只是用手而已，但Tony的手感受起来和自己的根本就不一样。Peter第一次被人这样抚摸、第一次承受这么多挑起了他满满情欲的吻，Peter很快绷紧了身体，随着Tony的深吻释放在了男生手心里。

Peter深深的喘着气调整呼吸，处于高潮余韵中的Peter脑袋昏昏的躺在床上，连一根手指也懒得动。而Tony离释放还差得远，可他看男孩闭着眼睛睫毛被生理性泪水湿润了一片、汗湿的额发胡乱散着的样子偏又不忍心再折腾他。Tony只好握住Peter的手指，带着Peter手按惯有的节奏安慰着自己。Peter是从来没想过还能有这种方式的，他羞得不行，可他抬头看见Tony半闭着眼睛因为欲望而微皱着眉的表情却又是那么迷人，或许真的是被迷得昏了头，Peter不自觉地代替了Tony的动作，主动地撩拨着手中的器官。

临到高潮之前，Tony忽然低下头来重重地吻住了他，一口咬在了Peter的嘴唇上，说：“我真希望你明天就成年——不，今晚、现在、这一刻……”

Peter红着脸抱住了他，任由Tony最后释放了他满满一手。两人直到事后才发现床单上弄到了一点浊白，也不晓得到底是谁的东西，Peter忙着开窗子通风，他一边拿书疯狂地扇风促使着空气对流，一边还要忍受Tony坏笑着问他以后是不是每次看见这张床单都会想到他们刚做的事。Peter羞愤至极，想要拿书扔他，可看了那张好看的脸心里又舍不得，只好气鼓鼓地把书扇得更用力了。

——但是Tony真的说得没错，Peter不止是看见那张床单就会想到那件事，晚上他一躺上床，白天的一幕幕就清晰浮现出来，Tony高潮前说的那句话也在他脑海里一遍遍响起，只可惜，离他们成年真的还远。


	2. 02

每篇独立成章，两人均未成年，无插入。小男孩们甜蜜的亲亲摸摸ヾ(●´∇｀●)ﾉ  
校车part！

Body Language-篇2  
-  
雨天，五月的皇后区在经历了一个雨夜以后气温骤然下降了近十度有余。在第二天集合前，能看到大多数站在校车面前的人都换成了一件长袖外套，这一天是他们准备去露营的日子。一共会在户外待上两天一夜，学校提供帐篷，出行的来回都坐校车。

不过一群青少年中，有两人却莫名的显眼。Peter穿了件格子衬衫，里面是件白色短袖，他背着双肩包站在校车面前等Tony，Ned今天请了假，于是Peter只能一个人站在原地边听音乐边等了。而等到那个长相好看的转校生到达了集合地点，大家才发现这两人今天穿的短袖有些微妙的相似——Tony短袖上的图案是钢铁侠，Peter的则是蜘蛛侠。不管是配色还是人物的动作，怎么看都很像是同款情侣装。

Flash装作无意地在上车时撞了一下Peter的肩膀，回过头挤眉弄眼地调侃他：“You are so gay.”

Peter心里一惊，又不晓得该反驳什么，只好胡乱把衬衫扣子系上将短袖图案挡了起来。而Tony则抬腿作势要踢Flash的屁股，他人缘不错，所以Flash只当他是在开玩笑，倒也嘻嘻闹闹地闭了嘴不再说话了。

校车上，Tony和Peter选了最后一排坐。原因是Tony说他昨晚似乎睡觉时着了凉有点感冒，现在头晕得昏昏沉沉，前排同学们在做着什么互动游戏，Tony和他形容简直吵得他想要转身就回家。

“那……要不然我送你回家好了？”Peter实在很担心Tony，黑发男生脸上透着一点很淡的红晕，看起来是有那么一点像是感冒了。

“不要。”Tony摇头，“我想和你一起去的。”

“可是……”

“没关系的。”Tony强硬地握住Peter的手腕带着男孩和他一起坐到了后座上。

他们下了个可以联机的游戏，两个人各自扮演一个角色对战，屏幕上的小人打得热闹，Tony忽然说：“输了的人必须要亲赢了的人一下，怎么样？没有惩罚的话，游戏就没有意思了。”

“可是我觉得那不叫惩罚啊……”Peter小声说，说完才后知后觉脸红起来，“来就来，我不怕你。”

Tony勾起嘴角，低声道：“Tiger，其实我刚才一直在让着你的……”

话音刚落，Peter屏幕上的小人便显示已经被Tony打败了。Tony把额头靠在前排座椅的靠背上，利用着座椅遮蔽视线，然后看向Peter，朝他眨了下眼睛，轻声说，“Come on.”

Peter低下头，飞快地在Tony侧脸上亲了一下，“可、可以了吧？”

“就这样？”Tony似乎不太满意，但他很快又说，“好吧，这次勉强算你过关。反正我不止可以赢你一次的……”

这句话勾起了Peter的胜负欲，他愤愤道：“你等着接招吧！”

而这一局，Peter赢得很轻松，轻易到他简直怀疑Tony是在故意放水。果然，他转过头看见Tony一脸意料之中的表情。

“你！你作弊！”

“什么啊，让你赢了还不高兴？”Tony笑着说，然后缓缓地朝Peter靠过去，无法忽视的压迫感让Peter不由自主往后退，Tony抬起手按在了他的膝盖上，掌心的热度透过牛仔长裤传达给了Peter，让他感到一阵莫名的安心，也停住不再往后退了。

Tony凑过去，嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上，压低了声音：“我准备好接受惩罚了，Mr.Parker。”

黑发男生吻上了Peter，比他刚才那个开玩笑似的落在脸上的吻要认真一百倍，Tony轻柔地吮吸着Peter的嘴唇，然后用舌尖去撩拨Peter不知所措的，又轻轻咬了一下Peter的嘴唇才放开他。

Peter被他吻得脸红，分开后嘴唇水光一片，看得Tony眼神都要暗了几分，但Tony还是回过头把视线放到了手机上，没事人一样说：“继续。”

这一局是Tony赢了。黑发男生静静地靠在座椅上，什么话也没说，只是那双漂亮眼睛眨也不眨地看着Peter。Peter简直害羞得要命，伙伴们玩闹的声音在前座清晰地传来，而他们却躲在后排接吻。Peter靠近过去，很轻却准确地吻在了Tony的嘴唇上。

Tony张开嘴，用柔软的舌尖贴在Peter嘴唇之间轻缓地游移，像是一个引诱的信号。此时，除了嘴唇以外他们没有其他身体接触，这让Peter觉得他们好像两条接吻鱼。

Peter受了蛊惑，将舌尖探出去和Tony的碰到了一起，像是在玩什么捉迷藏的游戏一样，飞快地碰一下又分开，逃走的那个人又会被另一个人追上来。不知不觉地，他们吻得越来越深，Tony的手不知道什么时候放到了他的后脑勺上，Peter反应过来想要挣脱时已经来不及了，他几乎已经被吻得没什么反抗的力气了，只能随着Tony的撩拨在这个吻中越陷越深。

这时候，司机忽然重重按了一下喇叭，前排的嬉笑声一时间停止住了。Tony这才松开了Peter，然后用手指按住他被吮吻得发红的下嘴唇揉了一下，抬手往窗外看，发现校车正在驶入一条很长的高速隧道，而且前面堵了车，看起来，他们可能要在这条黑暗隧道里浪费掉不少的时间……

校车驶入隧道之前已经在路上开了接近一个小时，这时候笑的闹的学生们也有些累了，就有人提议关掉车内的照明灯，大家围成一圈讲鬼故事。

于是众人拉上了遮光帘，只留了驾驶室的灯，将车厢内变得光线昏暗，几乎看不太清人脸和动作。

“Stark，你们要一起玩吗？”前排有几个同学向他们打了个招呼。

“不用了，我有点感冒，我打算睡一会。”

“Peter，那你呢？”

“呃……我、我也休息一下好了。”实际上Peter这时候正被Tony抵住肩膀迫使他靠在车厢上，他根本没法出去。

“书呆子Parker，你别是害怕鬼故事吧？”死对头Flash就连这个小小的机会也不放过，尽其所能地调侃Peter。

“他啊……”Tony笑着应了一声，在一片昏暗光线中准确地找到了Peter的嘴唇，凑近过去咬了他一口，再开口的声音变得低哑了几分，“他胆子可大着呢，你说是不是，嗯？Tiger。”

“You,bad boy…”Peter小声回应他，声音压得很低，让前排的人听不清楚。Flash没得到什么实际回应，他觉得没趣也不再出声挑衅了。

“我承认我是。但是让我变成这样的你……是不是比我还要坏一点，嗯？”Tony轻声问道，末尾上挑的那个尾音好听得让Peter心里一颤。黑发男生感受到了他的紧张，笑了一声用鼻尖缓慢地磨蹭着Peter的侧脸。这个动作莫名让Peter想起来邻居家的那只毛发蓬松的金毛犬，一见到他就会很热情地扑过来，然后呼啦啦舔得他满手满脸的口水。

Peter想到这里没忍住笑了出来。

“你在笑？好啊，Peter Parker，这个时候你竟然还能分心。”

Peter轻声咳嗽了一下，压住自己的笑声，忍笑抱住Tony的肩膀安慰他的男朋友：“只是你刚才那样弄得我很痒，所以……我想到了邻居家养的金毛犬。”

“怎么，它也会像我这样对你吗？”Tony说着轻轻舔了一下Peter的嘴唇，“这样吗？”

“当然不会了！”Peter被他说得脸红，脸颊开始升温让他觉得空气都发热了。Peter轻轻推了一把Tony，“你不觉得这样挤在一起有点热吗？”

“你害羞了？”

“有、有什么好害羞的？”

“Peter，你真的好可爱——唔。”

Peter抬手一把捂住了Tony的嘴，因为脸红心跳而有些出汗的潮湿掌心按住在Tony脸上，昏暗光线里Tony只能看见那张被他吻得湿润发红的嘴唇一张一合：“不要说我可爱，那听上去一点也不酷。”

男孩鼓着脸和他抱怨，更像是害羞的掩饰。可惜这话一点用都没有，反而让Tony觉得他更可爱，并且更想欺负他了。

Peter说他是个bad boy或许一点错也没有，只不过Tony只对他男朋友一个人这样而已。

Tony忽然松开了Peter，不过他坐到了Peter原本靠窗的位置上，Peter还以为他要和自己换位置，只懵懵懂懂地想往外退，却被黑发男生握住手腕一把拉了回来。

Tony用手臂环过男孩的腰，“你要去哪？”

“你不是要换位置坐吗……？”

“我想你坐在我腿上，可以吗？我很想抱着你。”

“Tony！”

“我都生病了……Petey，你还忍心拒绝我吗？”Tony故意放低了声音，还伸手去勾Peter的手指，一晃一晃的，像小朋友耍赖时让人无法拒绝的天真。

可是Peter知道，他男朋友才不是什么天真的小朋友。

只可惜Peter还没有进化出一种可以拒绝Tony Stark的抗体。

他晕晕乎乎地被Tony抱住按在了腿上。车厢最后一排的空隙要比前面宽一些，所以两个男孩子挤在一起倒也还能抽出空余来活动。

只是这个距离仍然暧昧得过分。Peter的膝盖都抵到前排座椅后背了，可Peter一坐下去，臀部下方就正对着他男朋友的某处——他就知道事情绝不会只是想要抱着他那么简单！

Peter僵硬得一动不敢动，尽管他们都是男孩子，可说到底这么个姿势接触到那个地方，还是让他脸红心跳到要发疯了。

“别紧张。”Tony从后面抱住他，几乎将Peter整个人都抱在他怀里，Peter听见他低声说，“It's me.”这么几个简简单单的字母拼凑在一起，从Tony嘴里说出来却能莫名让Peter感到安心。

可他才试着放松了一些，Tony的手就从他的短袖下摆探了进去，这让Peter的心又高高悬了起来：“现在不行！会被前面的人看到的……”

“那你要小声一点了，babe。”Tony低声说，在Peter后颈上吻了一下，他放在Peter身体上的手掌干燥又温暖，Tony用指腹按住了Peter胸前那一点，像是个预示着某种事情将要发生的小信号：“只要你不出声，没人会发现的。”

话一说完，Tony按住那柔嫩的一点揉弄了一下，毫无防备的Peter整个人猛地颤了一下，原本向两侧分开的腿不自觉地夹了一下。而指腹揉搓带来的轻微的疼痛刺激得它挺立了起来，让那一点在Tony的手指下变得像颗小小的软糖。

Peter只能徒劳地抓住前排座椅的靠背，以此来发泄自己紧绷的欲望，Tony见他有反应，另一只手也摸到了他胸口上，还试探性地拧住那小小的一点，用两根手指夹住它碾压和拉扯起来。

Peter从来不知道自己能从这个部位获得这么多快感，又或许是此时场合的特殊性，他总害怕他们会被人发现，这种紧张感反而放大了Peter的感官。这使得Tony对他所做的每一次触碰，都带来了比以往还强烈数倍的反馈。

Peter感觉自己全身心都要被Tony占据了。

男孩在身后人的腿上不自觉地扭动着，或许是为了躲避Tony的手指，可这根本是徒劳，他又以为自己这样的动作可以躲开欲望，实际上只能给他身后的人带来更多渴求。柔软又弹性的臀肉正压在Tony身下的某个器官上，他的确是故意要Peter坐在他腿上的没错，但他又真的低估了Peter对他的吸引力是多么的要命。

Tony空出一只手来放到了Peter嘴边，而因为快感有些迷迷糊糊的Peter几乎是没有过多抗拒就直接张嘴含住了Tony的手指。

“You,good boy.”Tony在他耳边轻笑着说，一只手拨弄着他软软的舌头，另一只手在他胸口以相似的动作画着圈。然后Tony交换了一下动作，把湿润的手指放到了Peter胸口上，湿滑的手指与先前感受起来触感很不一样，Tony借着湿意的润滑按住那一点来回拨弄着，又抵住那一点上的小孔轻轻抠弄着。

“你喜欢哪一种，嗯？”Tony故意问他，“我更喜欢你湿一点。”

Peter咬住Tony的指尖以此来忍住快要泄露出来的喘息声，一边胡乱地摇头，他根本分不出神来思考Tony的问题，只晓得他男朋友的呼吸很烫很热，拂在他耳后和颈边只让他的心跳得更快了。

“停、停下。”Peter深吸了一口气，Tony以为是Peter感到什么地方不舒服，所以下意识停住了动作。但是Tony刚停下来就被Peter回过身急躁地吻住了，Tony那一瞬间很想感叹坐在他腿上的这家伙怎么会有这么好的柔韧性，男孩吻过来的架势像只横冲直冲的小兽，带着一种明显可感的迫切欲望。

青少年最经不起撩拨，Tony把男孩又抱紧了一些，遵循着欲望的本能去抚摸他的身体，而男孩则不自觉地在他身上扭动着，臀部带着某种轻重不一的节奏有一下没一下地压着Tony已经完全兴奋起来的器官。

Peter身上有一种很干净的沐浴露味道，闻起来像是夏天里刚从冰箱里拿出来的水果，冰凉的、甜蜜的，让Tony忍不住想把他一口口吃掉才甘心。

Tony揉了一把男孩的头发，咬了一下Peter的嘴唇结束了这个吻，推着Peter的肩膀让他重新靠在了前排座椅的靠背上，然后按住Peter的腰示意他将臀部往后移一些，这下子Peter是完全能感受到那个抵在他腿上的硬热器官了。

Peter害羞地想要逃开，却被Tony握住腰又往后拉了一下，黑发男生把下巴磕在他肩膀上，声音就和他的呼吸一样又沉又低哑，“抱歉，我真的忍不住了。只要这样……你动一动就好了……可以吗？Peter。”

或许是受了蛊惑，又或许是精力充沛的青少年脑子里总是缺乏那么一点与欲望相关的自制力，Peter只犹豫了一小会，才小声地说：“可是我不知道要怎么做。”

“你知道的。”Tony低头吻了一下男孩光滑的后颈皮肤，“那种事情你不需要学，你天生知道怎么让我为你失控。”

“胡说，我不知道……”Peter红着脸反驳他，却无法忽视在听见Tony说为他失控时，心里那点微妙的满足感。这让Peter忍不住想给Tony更多，想看见Tony只为了他一个人而失控的样子。

Tony的手隔着牛仔裤放在了Peter身下，他和Tony一样，那个地方同样兴奋着。黑发男生的手隔着并不柔软的牛仔裤或轻或重地揉了几下，让Peter剩下张着嘴无声喘息的力气了。

“你会不会觉得我很坏？”Tony几乎是在用气音和他交流，声音和呼吸一样烫热，让Peter的身体从耳朵开始变得像颗快要融化的糖一样，晕晕乎乎没有力气。

他甚至不记得自己是不是点头了。

“那都要怪你，Peter，我对你完全……无法招架。”Tony说道，手指从Peter没系紧的腰带边沿滑了进去，按住早被前液打湿的棉质内裤，用布料包裹着敏感的性器头部打着圈。Peter找不到疏解欲望的方法，只能下意识地夹紧腿，一边在Tony的腿上毫无自觉地前后动着臀部，柔软的臀肉每一次都恰好抵住Tony硬痛的器官。

Tony轻叹了一声，听在别人耳朵里可能觉得意味不明，但是后排的两人心知肚明这代表着欲望的满足。Tony空出一只手握住了Peter的腰，示意男孩要以怎样的幅度前后动作，Peter被快感驱使着下意识听了他的话。懵懵懂懂地顺着Tony的动作一下又一下地往后顶弄着臀部，他清晰感受到黑发男生的呼吸一点点粗重起来。

而Peter自己也因为性器被Tony抚弄产生的快感晕头转向，只是隐约间他感觉到Tony似乎正在解开他的腰带，等他反应过来的时候牛仔裤已经被脱到一半，堪堪挂在胯骨上。

而Tony把额头抵在他后颈上，手已经摸到Peter光裸了小半的臀部上，显然是意乱情迷时一冲动做出的事情。Peter慌乱地拉住他的手，Tony这才意识到自己做了什么，他深呼吸了好几个来回，最后重重地在Peter的颈后吻了一下，然后摸索着给Peter重新系好了腰带。

“你可真是个小恶魔……”Tony深深叹了口气，想了想又觉得很不甘心，他从后拉下男孩身上的短袖领口，向后露出了一小片背部的皮肤。Tony低下头在那片光滑的皮肤上反复亲吻着，一边勾了勾Peter的手指，轻声说，“继续，我不会再那样了。”

而Peter现在已经完全清醒过来了，这种感觉和意乱情迷时候又很不一样，他清楚知道自己正在做什么——他在引诱Tony、他在试图把Tony变得更失控。

可他依然愿意满足Tony，即使不是被欲望驱使，他仍然愿意去做这件对他来说有一些害羞的事情。Peter把烫热的脸压在自己的手背上，然后咬着嘴唇试探性地往后动了动，下一秒Tony张嘴咬住了刚才被他亲吻过的那块皮肤，像是为了忍住喘息。

Tony这么一下咬得有些用力，一直到了他松开牙齿，Peter仍能感觉到后背上隐约有皮肤收紧的疼痛感。对他来说，这很像是一个他男朋友失控的信号，是一种很微妙的、甜蜜的疼痛感。反而让Peter心里很乐于看到Tony为他失控的样子。

或许，Peter又何尝不是因为Tony变成了一个bad boy呢？

篇2完


End file.
